Alternative
'Green'|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Seats in Local Assemblies|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Local Councillors|Seats3 = |Website = www.Alternative.co.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Elections in Luthori}} The Alternative was founded in 3926 by Mathias Kohler, a former city councillor and ex-member of Zentrum in Darnussia. In April 3925 Kohler stood down from his City Council seat to move to Luthori. Following several months of thought and discussion Kohler, who had initially wanted to leave politics, along with several Independent Councillors formed The Alternative. Ideology The party was founded following a significant shift to the right in Luthori and proclaimed itself to be the centrist alternative in the country, hence the naming of the party 'The Alternative'. The party focuses around minority interests such as ecology, LGBT issues, ethnic minority rights, etc. The party is divided into four main factions: the Social Liberals, the Orange Bookers, the Republicans and the Green Liberals. The Social Liberals are exactly what they appear to be, a group of social liberals pressing for a more socially liberal society. The Orange Bookers, focus more on economics pushing for a fiscally responsible nation and believing that a nation should 'Balance the Books'. The Republican grouping of the party is regarded as the loudest and pushiest, with the groupings rather vocal opposition to the monarchy in Luthori and harsh criticism of the institutions that come with it. The grouping is very much in favour of working closely with Choice in Governmental negotiations, due its republican stance. The Green Liberals push more on the environmental issues and talk about a greener and more equal society and make up the left flank of the party. History The party's founding conference took place in September of 3926 with several Independent Councillors joining the party in the months following. The party talked largely about social and environmental issues matching its outlined ideology, many reporters said the party was acting more like a 'pressure group' than a political party, however Kohler rebutted that argument saying that the party would realise a full manifesto at the election and said that the targeted policies are designed to grab people and make them read further into the party. The party's first electoral test would come in the 3930 General Election and would have to compete against a number of new parties following a massive shift in the political status quo. The election had proved a success, despite coming 8th the party managed to capture 7.57% of the vote and win 26 seats, getting Mathias Kohler elected was also a success for the party. Following the election Choice proposed a cabinet, that was rather centrist in position but failed to include the party in its proposal, forcing Kohler and has group of MDs into opposition with the likes of the radically right-wing parties the LNUP and the Imperial Party. The party pledged to be an effective opposition party, despite being more ideologically aligned with the government that the opposition. Leadership Elections Parliamentary Elections Duchy Elections Regional Elections